So Smart, Yet So Stupid
by Moony's puppy
Summary: UPDATED! Very random. Sirius's thoughts on Remus and vice versa. SLASH! If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! James POV up now.
1. Sirius

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Back off.**

**A/N I wrote this at 3AM, so nothing makes any sense more than likely. **

I sigh for what seems the millionth time and look over my shoulder to glance at the clock on my nightstand. Three in the morning and I have yet to drift off. I can't figure out what's going on; I've already tried counting hippogriffs and have even resorted to imagining one of McGonagall's tedious lectures.

Tedious. I learned that word from you. I learn a lot of words from you, actually. Whenever you use I word that I don't know, I look it up when you're not around, then try to use it in conversations to impress you. I've been doing a lot to impress you lately. I've even been paying attention in class and doing essays without any help from you or Lily. I haven't pulled a prank in weeks. Well, I haven't told you about them, at least.

I seem to be looking at you a lot more recently as well. There's just something about you that captivates me. Your gorgeous light brown hair...I want so badly to run my hands through it. And I love the little things you do without even realizing it. For example, you always bite your bottom lip when you're concentrating. You have this crooked little smile when you're trying not to laugh. You tap your fingers against the table impatiently when you can't think of an answer. Yet you don't even realize that you do these things. Well, that doesn't surprise me, considering you also don't realize how wonderful you are.

Your personality is so unique and contrasts perfectly with mine. You're my other half, Moony. You're so quiet, thoughtful, caring and, of course, smart. I'm far from quiet, not very thoughtful or caring, except when it comes to myself, and honestly, I'm not really that smart. I mean, I am, but not nearly on the same level as you.

For a smart guy, you're kind of stupid. How can you not notice that I've fallen madly in love with you?

Though you don't see it yet, I know you will. You'll realize how much I care about you - in a more-than-platonic way. Someday you'll figure out how perfect we are for each other, and hopefully come to love me as well.

On that positive note, I finally begin to drift off, a small smile adorning my face.

**A/N ...Yeah. Reviews, please. Anyone?**


	2. Remus

**A/N I don't think it's as good as Siri's POV...but I tried. Siri's just so much easier to write, and Remus is easier to write _about_. So yeah. **

I watch from across the Common Room as you plan a prank with James. I can see the anticipating spark in your eyes even from this far. I smile softly as I look at you, the dusty book in my hand already forgotten. Everything about you intrigues me. Your hair...I normally despise males with long hair, but somehow it seems to complement you. Your eyes are a bright blue most of the time; whenever you're happy. When you're angry, they become so dark that they look black - how appropriate.

You always chew on the end of your quill when you're thinking. You make this annoying clicking sound with your tongue when you're trying not to throttle Peter. You clench your teeth when you begin to get frustrated with James's ramblings about Lily. You sigh constantly when you're trying to distract me from reading to entertain you. Despite all of your irritating habits, I can't seem to get enough of you.

The one thing I absolutely can't stand about you is your love for snogging bimbos. Whenever you do this lately, James gives me what seems like a knowing look before throwing something at your head, bringing you back to us. I can't help but feel relieved as you continue to ignore the girl after this and you don't even care when she storms off.

This is one of the reasons I'm afraid to tell you how I feel. Even if you do feel the same way about boys as you do about girls - which I know you do, as I've seen you snogging some bloke from Ravenclaw before - I'm worried that we'd just snog until you tired of me. If not, there's always the chance that we'd break up and our friendship would be ruined. And even if you did feel the same way about me, I doubt you'd want to be with a werewolf. Who would?

I shake my head sadly as the thoughts go through my mind once again. As I slowly come back to reality, I notice that you're coming across the room toward me. I quickly plaster a fake smile on my face and pretend to be listening to your ramblings as you plop down onto the armrest.

Perhaps someday you'll come to realize my feelings for you. Until then, I've just got to keep forcing smiles while waiting for your moronic brain to see how much I love you. Stupid git.

**A/N On second thought...maybe that was better than the first one. You be the judge.**


	3. James

**A/N Finally updated. Be proud of me. Working on the next chapter of Puppy Love too. No school for the next two days so I should get around to finishing it and maybe start a new one. Not sure who or what about, though.**

How can they possibly be such idiots? Both of them, morons. Well, I already knew that much about Sirius, but Remus has always been so perceptive. So why can't he see what I see when Sirius looks at him?

I can't even describe the way Sirius looks at Remus. It's just...so full of love. You can tell how he feels by just seeing one little glance. He also seems to be acting differently lately. He acts completely normal - well, for Sirius, anyway - when it's just us, but when Remus is around, he suddenly seems...uncomfortable. As if he's unsure of what to do, what to say. And anyone who has ever _met _the boy knows that he is _never_ unsure of himself. It's so strange.

And Remus. He isn't acting as strangely as Sirius, mind you, but he does seem a bit off as well. He constantly glances at Sirius when he thinks no one is looking and has trouble concentrating in class. When Remus stops paying attention, you _know _something is wrong.

What really kills me is that neither of them is telling me what's going on. I repeatedly ask them both if anything is wrong, but they both throw off my questions and change the subject completely. I know what's going on, even if they're too blind to see it themselves, but I wish one of them would just confide in me. They should both know I would accept it - I had no problem with Remus being a werewolf, did I? He of all people should know that he can trust me.

It is kind of strange, having your two best friends be in love with each other and not even know it. Well, I'm sure they know that they love each other, but not that the other one loves them. Yes, it would be completely awkward if they started...dating...snogging...oh, Merlin, stop right there, Potter. But anyway...as strange as it would be, I want them both to be happy. If they don't get together soon, I may just have to pitch in and hook them up myself. I mean, I know what it's like to love someone and feel like they don't love you back. Scratch that, to _know _that they don't love you back. So if they don't figure it out soon, I owe it to them to help them out. Right?

**A/N Review. Now. Haha please?**


End file.
